The Deception
by Mugetsu Mikado
Summary: SLASHY content. "Scorpion"/Sub-zero, maybe some Smoke/Sub-zero too. Agh I can't summarize this just read it and flames are welcome. I'll just laugh my butt off at them>:D


OK!!!!! I'm getting really sick of there being no Mortal Kombat slash out there except for Johnny Cage and Rayden. No one else thinks of the possiblilities!!! Neh well anyway here ya go.  
  
  
  
Sub-zero inhaled swiftly and winced at the fresh intake of air, clutching his sides. Scorpion stood over his fallen body menacingly and powerfullly. It seemed he had already won this match...  
  
White pale eyes met deep brown. Scorpion could see the fear in Sub-zero's face; the widening of his pupils and the sharper intakes of breath. With a sudden movement Scorpion reached his hand out for Sub's flashing throat. Sub gasped, as small amounts of blood spattered all over his lips and Scorpion's face. Scorpion grinned. He loved being bathed in his victims blood. Slowly, torturously, he dug his fingers into the flesh before him. Sub-Zero gasped a high shrilled shriek, and passed out limply into Scorpion's strong grip.  
  
Scorpion stopped the torture. He turned Sub-zero's face towards his own, and looked pitifully at the wet tear streaks on Sub-zero's scared face. He knew this wasn't the Sub-zero he had claimed vengeance upon, but a Lin Kuei warrior would be sure to avenge their fallen brother, no matter the cost.  
  
Scorpion ran his fingers over the moist, blood soaked lips before him. Perhaps he didn't need to be so hard on this one...perhaps he could manipulate Sub-zero into believing that it wasn't him who killed his brother...but he would try anything to avenge his families death...Scorpion pulled his fingers off of the silken lips as Sub-zero managed to cough up some more blood. Sub-zero looked up weakly into Scorpion's pupiless eyes and knew at once he had been defeated... But to his amazement...Scorpion scooped Sub's shoulders off the ground and held him to himself.  
  
"...S-S-Scorpion?" Sub asked slowly as he tried to supress a cough.  
  
Scorpion looked down at him and grinned seeing the confusion in the young man's eyes. "I realize you aren't your brother, so I shouldn't have tried to annilhiate you as I did. Could you forgive a man whose only true intentions were to claim vengeance upon a family I could not defend?"  
  
Sub-zero's eyes fluttered. He could feel his blood leaving him. "...Help...me...." he looked mournfully into Scorpion's eyes. Scorpion could feel his expression soften. He couldn't remember seeing a face so sorrowful, so full of hidden pain.  
  
Scorpion laid down Sub's body with the utmost care, and through his calloused hands his living spear came through them. Sub-zero shut his eyes tight. Would this man have any mercy for him? But to his surprise, he felt a narrow, raspy tongue licking one of his wounds. He winced at the pain that lasted only for a split second, as the wound slowly closed up, leaving only a scar behind. Sub examined the scar. It had completely sealed shut and it did't hurt anymore. Sub slowly began to relax as he let his counterpart finish the job. The spear's warm, wet tongue carressed his wounds as Sub-zero shuddered with a certain ill-felt pleasure of the heat.  
  
After Scorpion finished Sub lay there feeling as if he had lost his body completely, from the depletion of his energy. Scorpion sat next to him.  
  
"Better..?" he asked thoughtfully.  
  
"I'll live..." Sub stated, and left at that. "....I really must thank you, even though you tried to kill me..."  
  
"....You're welcome...." Scorpion got to his feet, and paced a few steps away from Sub and meditated. Sub-zero watched the dead ninja's movements timidly and cautiously. Why? Why did he save me I wonder...He had won...maybe all he wanted was to prove his point? But what point is that?  
  
Sub-zero slowly sat up, and pulled his knees to his chest. He felt the scar over his eye that the Lin Kuei clan had given him. He sighed. Smoke. Why? Why did they have to get you instead of me? Now all you are is a monster trying to skin my worthless hide.He slowly pulled a small spear head from its sheath on his belt. He examined its handle carefully. Chinese characters on it read in gold "Smoke" incredibly intricate and detailed. Sub-zero thought briefly about Smoke.  
  
Sub shut his eyes tightly and bit his lip as he tried to hold back his tears. His one and only friend, gone, now a souless cybernetic contraption. Scorpion was distracted from his meditation as he could sense Sub's unhappy brainwaves. He got up and sat next to him at a polite distance. "What is it...?" he asked.  
  
Sub-zero looked at him with glistening eyes, and before he knew it he was weeping openly into Scorpion's chest. Scorpion encircled Sub with his muscular arms tightly, and protectively. After about five minutes Sub-zero was sniffling, but still hung snuggly to Scorpion. "He's nothing more than a robot..." Sub-zero stated now calmly.  
  
Scorpion was confused. "Who..?"  
  
"Smoke...He is a member of the Lin Kuei as well."  
  
Scorpion nodded his head now understanding. "So I see. Your only friend had his soul stripped and cast into an empty vessel...I'm sorry."  
  
Sub-zero got out of Scorpion's grasp now feeling incredibly uncomfortable. ".....Yes, but nothing can be done about it now......"  
  
Scorpion scooted a bit closer to Sub-zero. "You never know....if you were his only friend you may be the only one to unlock his soul....it may still exist.....if you know how to look for it..."  
  
All of a sudden anger serged through Sub-Zero. Who was this man to interfere with his own business and troubles? He snapped his head back around to bark at Scorpion. "Look?! Who do you think you are trying to interfere with my life?! I can take care of myself!!"  
  
Scorpion merely grinned wryly. "If that is so, why couldn't you save yourself from me? You would have died if not from my help. Don't be so conceited Lin Kuei warrior. You're not as strong as your brother, and you never will be..."  
  
Those words peirced Sub-Zero. He could feel the tears stinging his eyes again. "What do you know about me?! I may have much more potential than you ever dreamed of! Do not mock me!!!"  
  
Scorpion shock his head slowly. "You see...it is you who is mocking yourself...."  
  
"Dammit!!!.... Dammit!.... Damn-it..." Sub-Zero hung his head down while pounding his fists to the ground, is hair falling into his face, just enough to cover the tears that dropped to the ground.  
  
Scorpion offered his comfort to Sub, which he accepted unhestiantly. He inhaled deeply as he felt his counterpart embrace him protectively. Scorpion whispered lightly into Sub's ear. "Shhhhh...please...don't hate me...."  
  
Sub sniffled. "I don't hate you...I hate....I hate myself....." Sub burried his face in Scorpion's yellow palletted armor, feeling its texture as it reminded him of Smoke, his long lost human form. "All the tradgedy that has befallen me and my only friend and family was my own fault....My fau-!" He froze as he felt warm breath blowing against his ear and his neck after he had been pleasently nipped at with the others lips.  
  
Not hestitant to the others hault, he continued where he left off, and nibbled some more on Sub-Zero's pliant earlobe. Sub released a long sigh that had been held in for quite awhile, and could feel himself melting into the other's firm but gentle grip. The warm breeze of Scorpion's breath through his mask gave him chills down his spine....but then the thought occured to him.....Scorpion was dead! He had no face!! How was it possible he felt fully textured lips on his skin. It wasn't possible. A sudden feeling of dread overwhelmed Sub-Zero.  
  
Those same lips soon roamed over his neck, his cheeks, his eyelids, and now his tunic was being pulled off. Sub kept his eyes closed the whole time, not even daring to peek to see what lay behind that mask. He could feel his face flush with an amazing warth he didn't even think his body was capable of reaching. But in the midst of it all, he felt confused, dizzy, and somehow lost...He breathed softly, "You...aren't...Scorpion....."  
  
"Scorpion" stopped. "What ever do you mean? I am Scorpion."  
  
Sub-Zero slowly opened his eyes, there meeting eyes of brown and not the glazed white. He scooted quickly away from the imposter and got to his feet. "Who are you and what do you want?! What have you done with Scorpion?!"  
  
The sorceror took his normal shape and there stood Quan Chi, confident and calm as usual. Sub-Zero gasped. "You.....you are the true killer of my brother and Scorpion's family! What do you want here from me?!" He took his fighting stance and winced with the distaste of the sorceror's body on his.  
  
"Oh Sub-Zero, be wise....You know very well what I want out of you..." Quan Chi smirked.  
  
"What? To manipulate me to do your evil biddings?"  
  
"Oh....you have no idea how right you are...."  
  
Sub-Zero nearly felt his heart go out on him. He stood his stance but suddenly felt his control over his limbs had been taken away. He was frozen in place. The sorceror held his mind trap on the ninja well, and walked fearlessly toward him, walking around him in a indimidating stance. "My, my. One who calls himself a great warrior falls for tricks so easily..."  
  
Sub-Zero spat directly into Quan Chi's eye. "Coward! Only one as you would dare to insult someone while their body is trapped...Release me!"  
  
Quan Chi wiped his eye out angrily. "You truely are a fool...to show such disrespect to one who may as well be an Elder God!" Quan Chi elbowed Sub- Zero swiftly in the face. Not being able to move Sub took the powerful blow, which left him breathless, and he fell ungracefully. Quan Chi's foot lay on the fallen warriors chest, threatening death if a wrong movement was made. But of course, no movement could be made, while he was pinned to the ground and held with Chi's powerful telekinetic spell.  
  
Sub-Zero slowly closed his eyes accepting defeat. Just maybe Quan Chi would have enough respect to kill him quickly. He gulped for air, finding it difficult to breathe with that heavy boot on his chest. "...Please.....just...finish me off quickly..." Feeling a quick gush of air and hearing a metallic sound, Sub-Zero flung his eyes open. It was the cybernetic Smoke! And instead of attacking Sub, he pushed Quan Chi off of him and flung him back with a missile about 50 feet. Helping Sub-Zero to his feet while Quan Chi was distracted and now in a foul mood, in his deep monotone voice whispered to Sub-Zero to run, and that he would meet up with him quickly.  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *************  
  
Smoke entered a cavernous area at a foot of a mountain, which he could sense his comrades presence.He lay there, sleeping almost soundly, his form curled up in a fetal posistion. Smoke sat down silently to his friend, examining the bruises and scars that he had on his human flesh. Smoke missed his human form dearly, and wished that he hadnt taken it for granted. He lightly set his hand on the scarred side of Sub's face, hoping to feel something, anything, but all he got was a reading from his sensors that it was there, and nothing more. Smoke would have sighed, but having no need for oxygen it was difficult to do so.  
  
Nothing but darkness and a small ounce of moonlight surrounded the two. Sub- zero's eyelids fluttered as he felt the moon's creamy light shine apon him. He opened his eyes, first looking at the sky, then looking into his partners cybernetic face, who sat beside him, where his eyes would be. He added his own hand on top of Smoke's to make sure he wasn't dreaming. This was Smoke. Not the way he had remembered him, but all the same. But who had reprogrammed him? But it didn't matter. It was Smoke, his own true soul...but without the body.  
  
All of a sudden, before he knew what he was doing, he grabbed Smoke and held him tightly, resting his head against the cold metal plated armor, crying out his name over and over. Smoke was startled, but when he realized just how much Sub had missed him, he relented and encircled his arms around Sub's body, offering him what little comfort that he could.  
  
"I-I've missed you so much," Sub-Zero whispered, "but who has reprogrammed you?" Sub-Zero looked up at Smoke's cybernetic face questionly.  
  
Smoke replied in his deep monotone voice, "I'm not quite sure...but the important thing is I'm here, and that's truely all that matters." But Sub- Zero wasn't listening. He was trying to listen to Smoke's pulse, if he even had one, but to no avail.  
  
Okily dokily. I thought it was cute.....O_o. Um...like if I get enough reviews I'll probably write another chapter. 


End file.
